characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X 'is the eponymous protagonist of the series with the same name and one of 2 tritagonists in Mega Man Zero. He is a massively upgraded version of Mega Man and part of the Maverick Hunters, later taking up leader from Zero. Background Years after Rock’s transformation into Mega Man, and after he and his fellow Robot Masters had been powered down for good, Dr. Light knew that there would come a time when the world would need Mega Man again. But this time, knowing not what the future could bring, but knowing that it would bring threats far more dangerous than in the present, Dr. Light spent his final days creating a fully independent robot who possessed the ability to think, feel, and make its own decisions. He named this creation Mega Man X. After years of working on his final creation, Light finally managed to complete X. But in order to make sure X would make the right choices and not break the rule of robotics, Light had one final task to do. He sealed X away in a capsule, which would give him different possible moral scenarios that he would simulate through for 30 years. Though since Dr. Light would not live long enough to see the results, the capsule remained closed for 100 years until X was found by the mysterious Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain, fascinated with X, decided to build an entire set of robots that functioned like X called Reploids. But without the simulations X had, and with a virus leaking out of a capsule in the abandoned lab of Dr. Wily, some of these Reploids became violent and attacked others. These were known as Mavericks, and they needed to be stopped. Fortunately, X and a few other reploids became Maverick Hunters, and they were led by the mighty Sigma. All went well until Sigma’s encounter with Zero, which ended up driving Sigma to become a maverick while Zero became a hunter. With Zero being the best in the business, X looked up to him. And when Sigma launched his first ever all-out attack on humanity, X joined the fight to stop him, rising through the ranks to become a top-class Hunter. Powers & Abilities *'Variable Weapon System: '''Similar to Mega Man, he gains weapons systems from boss or more specifically, Reploids. The weapons are split into eight different kinds that Mega Man X uses throughout the games as mentioned below... **Shotgun Ice: Blasts ice shards that can freeze opponents and spread out further upon impact. ***Charged version creates an ice sled. **Electric Spark: Fires a ball of electricity that travels along the walls and ground upon impact. ***Charged version fires giant walls of electricity in all directions. **Rolling Shield: Fires a spherical ball that rolls along the ground. ***Charged version summons a very powerful shield for a limited time. **Homing Torpedo: Fires homing rockets. ***Charged version fires a barrage of more powerful fish shaped rockets. **Boomerang Cutter: Throws a sharp boomerang that can grab and return objects. ***Charged version surrounds X in a series of large cutters. **Chameleon Sting: Fires three bolts if energy in different directions. ***Charged version turns X invisible and intangible. **Storm Tornado: Fires a horizontal tornado blast. ***Charged version drops a powerful vertical tornado. **Fire Wave: Fire a constant stream of short range flame that doesn't work underwater. ***Charged version shoots a fireball that creates fire pillars across the ground. **Sonic Slicer: Fires two energy blades which can ricochet off of objects and enemies. ***Charged version fires five energy blades into the air which then fall back down. **Strike Chain: Fires a chain whip that can latch onto and pull objects and be used to swing. ***Charged version fires a longer chain. **Spin Wheel: Fires a saw disc that crawls along the ground and other surfaces. ***Charged version fires energy projectiles in all directions. **Bubble Splash: Releases a continuous stream of explosive bubbles. ***Charged version creates a damaging bubble shield. **Speed Burner: Releases a super fast fire wheel that leaves behind a trail of flames. ***Charged version creates a midair flame dash attack. **Silk Shot: Launches hunks of magnetized garbage which will fire in all directions. ***Charged version fires even bigger masses of junk. **Magnet Mine: Fires a mine that moves forward constantly and can be controlled vertically. ***Charged version releases a miniature black hole that can be controlled in a similar fashion. **Crystal Hunter: Fires a liquid projectile that encases enemies in crystal. ***Charged version slows down time for a while. **Acid Burst: Fires a splashing acid orb. ***Charged version fires two acid orbs that bounce along the ground. **Tornado Fang: Fires up to three drills at a time. ***Charged version creates a large drill on the arm that can stick X to walls. **Triad Thunder: Creates three thunder dynamos that will shoot lightning bolts in three different directions. ***Charged version has X punch the ground, releasing a damaging shockwave that will then fire electric bolts along the ground. **Spinning Blade: Fires two spinning saw blades that then curve back in an arc. ***Charged version fires a giant saw blade attached to a wire. **Ray Splasher: Scatters small bolts of energy spreading in all directions in front of X. ***Charged version releases a ball that will fire a similar stream of energy. **Gravity Well: Releases a ball that creates a zone of high-gravity. ***Charged version releases a Gravity Well upwards that creates a black hole. **Parasitic Bomb: Fires an explosive charge that can stick to enemies. ***Charged version creates crosshairs around X that will seek out enemies. **Frost Shield: Fires ice darts that turn into spiky ice shards upon contact. ***Charged version creates a spiky ice shield that will eventually detach and slide across the ground. **Lightning Web: Fires an electrically charged web that stuns enemies and can be used to wall jump. ***Charged version fires a web that networks to eight other webs. **Soul Body: Creates a silhouette in front of X that can damage enemies. ***Charged version creates a clone of X that he can control for a short period of time. **Aiming Laser: Creates a crosshair that can target up to three enemies and fire a rapidly firing laser. ***Charged version fires a constant laser in front of X that can be moved up and down. **Double Cyclone: Fires two wind-based energy spheres that curve in an upward arc. ***Charged version releases two large cyclones. **Rising Fire: Shoots a large blast of fire upwards. ***Charged version has X perform a flaming uppercut that will shoot the fireball at the end of the attack. **Frost Tower: Creates a giant block of ice around X that protects against enemies and can be dropped for an attack. ***Charged version creates ten large ice shards that fall from the ceiling. **Ground Hunter: Fires an explosive drone that travels along the ground. ***Charged version fires a larger drone that can shoot energy bolts as it moves. **Twin Slasher: Fires two blades of energy in opposite diagonal directions. ***Charged version fires eight energy blades in a large spread in front of him. **Crescent Shot: Fires crescent shaped plasma shots in all directions. ***Charged version creates a shield of crescent blades. **Goo Shaver: Fires a blob of gel across the ground. ***Charged version fires eight large blocks of ice around him. **Tri-Thunder: Fires three lightning bolts that transform into spheres that roll along the ground. ***Charged version creates six random lightning bolts to sweep the field. **Firefly Laser: Shoots a remotely controlled firefly shaped projectile. ***Charged version fires a massive laser. **Dark Hold: Causes time to freeze for a short period. **Wing Spiral: An uppercut fires a tornado upwards or diagonally upwards. ***Charged version fires a tornado that expands as it goes along. **Ground Fire: Creates a fire wheel that shoots bursts of fire in random directions. ***Charged version shoots large waves of fire. **Spike Ball: Fires a large spike ball. ***Charged version makes the ball bounce all over. **Yammar Option: Creates three drones that orbit X and fire projectiles forward. ***Charged version causes the drones to auto fire in all directions. **Ground Dash: Fires a slow moving boulder. ***Charged version fires a much larger boulder at high speed. **Magma Blade: Swings Z-Saber which shoots a fireball. ***Charged version creates eight large fireballs that fire randomly. **Ice Burst: Fires three shots of ice, one of which turns into a large block which X can stand on. ***Charged version creates spikes of ice as X dashes. **Meteor Rain: Fires a large orb of water that will bounce from the ceiling and back. ***Charged version fires a large meteor-like storm of water orbs. **Metal Anchor: Fires a maximum of two anchors that bounce along the ground. ***Charged version fires a meteor-like storm of metallic Storm Eagle clones. **Guard Shell: Deploys an energy shield in front of X that blocks projectiles. ***Charged version creates four scallop shells that fire eight energy projectiles each. **Ray Arrow: Shoots a beam arrow that goes up if it hits a wall. ***Charged version fires five larger beam arrows skyward. **Volt Tornado: Creates a vortex of electricity around X that is then sent forward. ***Charged version surrounds X in an electric field that refills energy when enemies come into contact with it. **Splash Laser: Sprays water at enemies. ***Charged version sends a spray of bubbles that will automatically shoot in a spread in front of X. **Circle Blaze: Sends a fireball that causes an explosion upon impact. ***Charged version creates multiple explosions. **Moving Wheel: Fire a single saw blade wheel that moves across the ground and up walls. ***Charged version fires three explosive wheels, two of which bounce. **Sniper Missile: Launches a homing missile. ***Charged version fires three missiles at once. **Wind Cutter: Shoots a fast moving air-based boomerang. ***Charged version sends out eight fast moving homing shots. **Explosion: Sends out a slow moving but powerful energy blast. ***Charged version fires energy blasts in all directions. **Gaea Shield: Creates a stone shield that blocks attacks. ***Charged version creates a huge boulder that splits in two. **Green Spinner: Fires a large green rocket forward. ***Charged version shoots a rocket upward that causes smaller missiles to rain down around X. **Shining Ray: Fires a burst of light upward like a firework that explodes. ***Charged version creates multiple rays of light and multiple explosions. **Shadow Runner: Fires a fast moving homing boomerang. ***Charged version fires five larger and stronger boomerangs. **Squeeze Bomb: Shoots an orb that attacks enemies and absorbs projectiles. ***Charged version expands an orb across a massive area which will neutralize all attacks but doesn't do damage. **Crystal Wall: Creates a large, spiked crystal barrier that defends against attacks and can be knocked over for damage. ***Charged version creates a larger Crystal Wall that can dig items out of the ground. **Thunder Dancer: Shoots out a bolt of electricity that connects to other enemies and attacks them. ***Charged version fires three bolts. **Drift Diamond: Fires two ice blasts in opposite diagonal directions that can freeze enemies. ***Charged version surrounds X in a snow barrier that will freeze those who come into contact with it. **Melt Creeper: Shoots a wave of fire pillars across the ground. ***Charged version shoots in all surrounding directions. *Energy Fists *Hadoken: When X is at top condition he can fire a ball of focused energy. *Shoryuken: A rising uppercut. Equipment *X-Buster *Z-Saber Alternate Forms This transformations list mentions about the various armors that Mega Man X has worn over the years. It's indeed safe to say that he's got quite the large collection as it's all mentioned below. First Armor The First Armor hence the name is what Mega Man X gets in the first Mega Man X game, it is broken down into four parts as mentioned below. * '''Foot Parts: This allows Mega Man X to perform a dash, even through he can do this without as seen in Mega Man X2, this is also used to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. * Body Part: This further increases Mega Man X's defense as it will reduces all damage received by 50%. * Arm Parts: This allows Mega Man X to charge up his X Buster for a third charge level, it also allows him to charge up his eight special weapons he gets from the first game. Two separate versions of this exist. ** Spiral Crush Buster: When Mega Man X charges up his upgraded X Buster from his First Armor, this will fire off a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times which also unleashes a quick forcefield behind Mega Man X that can either deal damage or destroy enemies caught near behind Mega Man X. ** Zero Buster: Zero gives this to Mega Man temporary if he blows up Vile without the Arm Piece upgrade, which will fire off the same type of blast that Zero was able to fire off. ** Hadoken: As an easter egg, this powerful upgrade allows Mega Man to actually fire off a Hadoken in the same way Ryu & Ken are capable of doing the same thing. It should also be pointed out that according to Doctor Light in Maverick Hunter Mega Man X, X is the only known Reploid capable of utilizing the Hadoken, as it is fueled by one's spirit, through which X has due to his near human centered programming and capability. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to destroy certain blocks with his head. Further more, it also protects him from falling rocks that would otherwise deal damage to him. Second Armor * Foot Parts: This allows Mega Man X to perform an air dash in the exact same manner he performs a ground dash, Mega Man X however can't perform a jump dash and an air dash right afterwords. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform the Giga Crush. ** Giga Crush: When Mega Man X unleashes the Giga Crush, it alone will utterly destroy lesser enemies on screen and deal damage to more resistant enemies within radius of the blast itself. * Arm Parts: This allows Mega Man X to perform a Double Charge Shot which upon reaching to a third charge level allows Mega Man to fire off not only the Normal Charged Shot from his X Buster but also of what appears to be a Large Shot with eight smaller shots that spin around the Middle Large Shot. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to locate any concealed passages and items. Like the first head part, this also allows Mega Man X to destroy certain blocks with his head in addition to protecting him from falling rocks that would otherwise deal damage to him. Third Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to not only perform an air dash but also allows him to dash upward. ** Foot Chip: If Mega Man X chooses the Foot Chip, this allows him to air dash twice in a row in addition to an double upward dash. * Body Part: Like the previous body parts of the last two armors, this one also reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. Further more, whenever Mega Man X takes a hit for any reason, the armor itself will project a blue-colored defensive energy force field which further reduces damage intake. The amount of damage reduced with the blue force field active is 25% (approx. 62.5% total damage reduction) and the force field itself will only remain active for a 5 second duration period. ** Body Chip: If Mega Man X chooses the Body Chip, the defensive force field is upgraded thus changing it's color to orange. The amount of damage reduced with the force field active is 50% (approx. 75% total damage reduction). The force field's duration period however remains as is. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to perform a Cross Charge Shot. Upon charging up to the forth charge level, Mega Man X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession, he can also charge up his special weapons as well. ** Arm Chip: If Mega man chooses the Arm Chip, this allows him to perform the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X a ground-penetrating Item Radar that upgrades his head sensor. It will simply show him where the hidden important items are located. ** Head Chip: If Mega Man X chooses the Head Chip, it grants him a limited healing factor that recovers not only his energy but also his Sub-Tanks whenever he stays still. Energy recovers at a rate of 1 bar after the first 5 seconds of standing still, then 1 bar every 3 seconds onward. * Hyper Chip: If Mega Man X chooses the Hyper Chip, it grants him all the benefits of the Foot Chip, the Body Chip, the Arm Chip and the Head Chip combined. Further more, it also changes the color of his armor to a gold color. While this chip could be used on other armors, Mega Man X has only been seen using it back on Mega Man X3. Forth Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to perform an air dash. Further more, he can hover in the air for a few seconds. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform the Nova Strike. ** Nova Strike: The Nova Strike allows Mega Man X to perform an invincible flying tackle that plows through (and destroys) enemies almost effortlessly, this surrounds him with immense energy the moment he performs it. * Arm Part: Mega Man X actually has two separate arm parts for this armor as they will be mentioned below. ** Stock Charged Shot: This allows Mega Man X to charge up his X Buster to shoot up to four Stock Charged Shots, he can shoot them until he needs to charge up again. ** Plasma Charged Shot: This allows Mega Man X to charge up a plasma charged shot, this will cause the shot to generate a plasma orb which can deal damage over time. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to shoot his special weapons endlessly. Further more, his charged up special weapons take even less energy. Falcon Armor * Foot Part: This further increases Mega Man X's maximum shot capacity for all Special Weapons by 50%. It should be noted that since Mega Man X6, it also decreases Special Weapons energy usage by 33% when equipped. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform its Giga Attack. ** Giga Attack: The Giga Attack will allow Mega Man X to unleash a wave of Spear Charged Shots all across the screen, severely damaging enemies that it hits. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to fire off a "Spear Charged Shot" that can penetrate surfaces, terrain and shields when fired. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to execute "Free Move" which allows him to be airborne for a limited duration period. Further more, it also grants Mega Man X invincibility against collision damage thus allowing him to fly through anyone without taking damage. Despite this, projectile weaponry can still deal damage to Mega Man X. Gaea Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to stand on certain ground hazards such as spikes and won't ever take damage by simply stepping on them. Further more, they also allow Mega Man X to cling onto walls without slipping down any further. The trade-off is the fact that Mega Man X's mobility becomes limited as his movement and dash ability are decreased in addition to the fact he can't perform an air dash while wearing this armor. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform its Giga Attack. * Arm Part: While Mega Man X will only have two charges to this armor, it allows him to unleash a Gaea Shot which despite it's limited range is very powerful. While Mega Man X's special weapons are disabled, he also gains the Shot Eraser which can neutralize incoming projectile attacks as well as the Virus Buster which is capable of neutralizing any form of computer virus within Mega Man X's sights. * Head Part: Unlike other head pieces, this one doesn't have any specific effect for Mega Man X the moment he uses this armor. Blade Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to perform the Mach Dash which is a chargeable special air dash and can be performed at any direction Mega Man X desires. The Mach Dash's distance is doubled to that of a normal dash. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform its Giga Attack. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to fire off a smaller version of a Plasma Shot that can also deal damage over time if Mega Man X's target gets struck with it. This also grants Mega Man X the ability to perform the Charged Saber attack that is known for it's wider attack range. * Head Part: This decreases Mega Man X's amount of special weapon energy consumed by 33%. Maximum shot capacity for Special Weapons increased by 50% Shadow Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to stick on walls and ceilings. Further more, this also allows him to walk freely on ground hazards that may otherwise instant-kill him such as spikes. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform its Giga Attack. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to shoot shurikens at his foes. Further more, the charge shot is replaced by a saber slash ability called the Enzukirin (円月輪 lit. Cresent Moon Ring) which is capable of dealing multi-hit massive damage to his chosen targets. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to swing the Z Saber much more quickly as if he was a ninja. Glide Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to perform the Glide Dash which allows Mega Man X to glide while slowly losing altitude. * Body Part: In addition to increasing Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. The damage being absorbed is converted into energy which once at full-power will allow Mega Man X to perform its Giga Attack. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to fire off three homing shots after charging up thus dealing bonus damage. He can also charge up Special Weapons with this part. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to absorb Life and Weapon Energy Items from a farther distance. Icarus Armor * Foot Part: Increases doubles jump height. * Body Part: Halves damage, removes all recoil, and allows for healing outside of battle. * Arm Part: Charge shot fires a powerful laser. * Head Part: Creates a damaging aura around X whenever he jumps. Hermes Armor * Foot Part: Doubles running and dashing speed and turns invisible while dashing. * Body Part: Grants invincibility to minor projectiles. * Arm Part: Fires three semi-charged shots in three different directions. * Head Part: Halves the amount of time it takes to charge up the X-Buster or special weapons. Ultimate Armor * Foot Part: This allows Mega Man X to hover around in the air at will. Further more, this allow allows him to dash right through enemies without taking any damage from them. * Body Part: This further increases Mega Man X's defenses to the point where it reduces all damage received by 50% the normal. Further more, it also makes it so Mega Man X isn't subject to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. Most importantly, it also grants Mega Man X the ability to perform the Nova Strike, the uses for this is unlimited. * Arm Part: This allows Mega Man X to shoot off the Plasma Shot. It also makes it so ammunition cost for Special Weapons is rendered to zero. * Head Part: This allows Mega Man X to perform the Shouryuken uppercut technique to attack enemies directly upward. Sound-Holic Armor * Can summon a blade weapon out of his X-Buster. * Gains two rockets on his back. Feats Strength *Can easily punch through objects made of Titanium-X, a metal far more durable than Ceratanium. *Defeated and could've crippled the Repliforce General, who was tough enough to block a giant laser while severely damaged *Held his own against and knocked Zero out of his Maverick state with the Sound-Holic Armor, and Zero survived the explosion of the Eurasia Space colony *Made a massive hole in a fortress with a Charge Shot *Generated a blast capable of destroying Japan *Defeated Gravity Beetle and Gravity Antonion, who can generate black holes *Can create black holes that cover the entire screen in X8 *Defeated Lumine, who destroyed a sun * Superior to Classic Era Mega Man characters so he should be on par with if not superior to: ** Mega Man and Proto Man bracing Wily’s fortress ** Bomb Man, Slash Man, and Tengu Man’s power output ** Mega Man’s explosives ** Sunstar shaking and destroying the Wily Star ** Duo and Evil Energy’s clash ** Saturn and Galaxy Man’s black hole manipulation * Destroyed an island sized landmass with a punch * Can damage the General who’s severely damaged body could block a laser that could destroy the planet Speed *Dodged lasers from Optic Sunflower. *Can easily outrun Gravity Beetle's black holes in base as shown in Mega Man X3 and Mega Man X8. *Can react to lightning in Wire Sponge’s weather control facility *Can keep up with Zero who can move at the speed of light *Reacted to lasers from Lumine *Erased the Sigma Virus worldwide. *Destroyed the Dark Elf virus across the entire planet in seconds * Superior to Classic Era Mega Man Characters so he should be on par with if not better than: ** Mega Man reacting to Cloud Man’s lightning strikes ** Duo’s space flight ** Mega Man and Space Rush flying through an asteroid belt & reacting to the Wahwee Star lasers ** Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass resisting the pull of a black hole ** Quick Man being able to move faster than light * Has weapons and reactions comparable to Axl * Possesses a very, very fast teleportation system to the point where lasers appear frozen * Mother Elf itself could wipe out the Maverick Virus in one fell swoop (revision here) Durability * Survived being ripped in half * Survived being impaled * Took hits from Gravity Beetle and Gravity Antonion, who can generate black holes * Tanked Lumine’s Paradise Lost attack, which destroyed a sun * Restored entire body from his core. * More durable than Classic Mega Man * Detonated a missile that can level a country * Took hits from Giant Sigma * Possessed a virus countermeasure which resisted the ever evolving Maverick Virus / Sigma Virus * Resisted Zero’s Dark Hold Skill *Easily superior to Mega Man in almost every way. *Defeated Nightmare Zero, Vile, the X hunters, Gate, Sigma, Lumine and Omega. *Helped to take down Repliforce with Zero. *Defeated tons of mavericks. *Survived a battle with Zero and brought him to a draw. *Was able to join the Maverick Hunters almost as soon as he was released from his capsule *Helped repair Zero by getting his parts from the powerful X-Hunters *Helped stop the Final Weapon from nuking the planet *Helped stop the Eurasia Space colony from making the planet’s surface uninhabitable...until X6 retconned that so it happened anyway. *Defeated the Rebellion as well as Epsilon and Redips when they were infused with Supra Force Metal *With the help of the Mother Elf, wiped out the entire Dark Elf virus across the planet *Defeated Gale’s Nightmare Investigators, Gate, and High Max *Defeated the Red Alert vigilante gang *Killed many of his old foes from X1-6 after they mysteriously reappeared in Xtreme 1, Xtreme 2, and the X Challenge *Faced off against many old and new foes enhanced by Limited, including a copy of himself known as iX / Return X *Surpassed Zero by the end of his series *Fought battle after battle for at least a century after Zero sealed himself away Weaknesses *'Pacifistic': This is less pacifistic and more that he is tired of the constant fighting and will normally only fight when necessary. *Special Weapons have a limited use. *The Hadoken and Shoryuken require X to be at maximum vitality Fun Facts * Mega Man X first came to being within the 1990s era. In his case being December 17th of 1993 when the game was first released for the Super Nintendo in Japan. Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Robots Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Capcom Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mega Man Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Military Characters Category:Army Leaders